


The Moon Prince

by owostarboards



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owostarboards/pseuds/owostarboards
Summary: What happens when a prince from a different time period time travels to modern-day SK?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. His Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I will be writing on here owo; hope you guys enjoy omg

The year was 1325. There were different kingdoms spread throughout the Earth that consisted of different powers and abilities. One of the kingdoms was the Moon kingdom; the kingdom is ruled by the Wen family who possessed the powers from the Moon planet. The date was currently June 26 which meant the nearing of a full moon. Whenever a full moon approached, it meant the monthly celebration where the entire kingdom celebrated yet another month of life and prosperity.

As the kingdom started to prepare decorations around the town within the entire kingdom, there stood the crowned prince Wen Junhui on one of the castle balconies. He twirled a dandelion in his hands slowly, observing its white specks. As the second child of King Wen, he did not have a keen interest in ruling the kingdom or even working within the governing council. Girls would swoon over him whenever he would visit the book shop or the music shop towards the end of the town. With his long brown hair, sculpted face, and kind brown eyes, he left his mark wherever he went. Not to mention, he also had the voice of an angel that could put anyone to sleep. 

His little sister, Mao, walked into his room-without thinking to knock (she knew he’d let her in). 

The girl had a petite figure and long black hair flowing down towards her waist. She had two silver hairpieces on each side of her head and silver dangling earrings. She wore a purple, flowy dress with gold accents that sparkle underneath the sun. 

“Junhui, where are you?” Mao looked around the room and turned her head towards the balcony. She walked towards him and snuck up behind him. She smirked letting out a little “boo.”

Junhui jumped a little, dropping the dandelion. He turned around and looked towards Mao. “What was that for?” 

“You seemed a bit too focused, that’s all.” Mao stood next to Junhui and looked towards the view of the entire kingdom. She smiled and let out a breath of fresh air. “Another month, another festival.”

Junhui let out a chuckle and sighed, “I’ll be honest with you, don’t you wonder what is outside of the kingdom?”

“Well yes of course. There are different kingdoms out there and that’s all we need to know to be honest.”

“I know Father will let me go on trades across the seas with him and all, but my curiosity is growing to the point the moon festivals don’t matter as much anymore…” 

Even at a young age, Junhui dreamed of a life where he was not a prince. Yes, he was grateful for his life and for the blessings he was given but he wanted something more- the strive to go out and explore the world on his own. He wanted to practice his powers freely too without any distractions or better yet duties to carry as a prince.

“You sound crazy sometimes, has anyone told you that?” Mao rolled her eyes. 

Junhui looked to her and raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing here exactly?” 

“Father and Tian want us to have a meal together before we start preparing for the festival tonight. He wanted me to call you down.”    
  


“Let me guess-”

“Yes, there will be your favorite dishes. You better hurry before Mother comes up here too.” Mao walked back into Junhui’s room. She opened his door and started going down the stairs and into the dining hall.

Junhui did not bulge an inch and looked back to the view of the kingdom. Oh, how he wished something was waiting out there for him.

\--- 

“I will be back. You three don’t move!” 

The old man, Master Lee, walked out of the laboratory and to the courtyard.

It was currently 12:24 in the Earth Kingdom. Master Lee, one of the most prominent scholars, chose three of his best and smartest students to learn about the different powers only the best of the kingdom can practice. 

One student was named Lee Seokmin, another named Boo Seungkwan, and another named Kwon Soonyoung. The three were of best friends who have been going to the well-known Alabaster academy throughout the kingdom since they were children. Master Lee saw potential in them and decided to give them three a chance to prove themselves out to the entire kingdom- possibly being fellow historians or council members to the royal Xu family. 

Sure, they can be a bit goofy and sometimes set his laboratory on fire but it was all worth it, well that’s what Master Lee tells himself. 

“How do you make the sphere again?” Seokmin scratched his head in curiosity. 

Master Lee taught them all morning how to make the time-traveling sphere- a spell that could teleport its creators or whomever it desires to the future or back. 

“Just cup your hands together and think of a certain time period you want to go to.” Soonyoung brought his hands to the front of his chest and closed his eyes.

Seokmin followed as Seungkwan did the same.

“Let’s say I want to go to the future. About the time period, Master Lee talked about a thing called a car.” Soonyoung smiled as he could just imagine the sound it makes when it starts to move.

All three of them formed the spheres in their hands that had a blue aura to them, one that would remind you of the color of a blueberry. They all started to slowly open their eyes and gasped in awe. 

“What if we combine all three spheres?” Seungkwan asked as the other two started to think. 

“Didn’t Master Lee said it would be more powerful if so?” Seokmin added on as Soonyoung shrugged. Making a sporadic decision, he pushed his sphere to Seokmin’s as it combined and grew brighter. 

Seungkwan added his sphere and as the three were all combined it turned bright blue. Hoshi then uncupped his hands, as the sphere floated on the top of his right hand. He tossed it back and forth a little and giggled. “Wait, let’s play catch.” 

He tossed the sphere to Seungkwan. They started to play catch with Seokmin and started to run around the laboratory. 

Outside, Master Lee graciously said goodbye to a fellow student as he helped her with a question. He walked back to the laboratory and started to hear a ruckus going on inside. 

As he opened the door, he saw the three boys chasing each other around, His jaw dropped as he shook his head. “What are you three doing with the sphere?”

They all looked to him in shock. Seungkwan then tripped on a wooden chair leg, losing his balance. With the sphere in his left hand, he accidentally threw it with force. The sphere then shot out and went straight through one of the windows. The glass shattered with small specks falling to the floor.

Seungkwan covered his head as the specks fell little by little.

“This is bad. Really bad.” Seokmin muttered.

“Did you see what you guys did?” Master Lee walked in with full of frustration written on his face. “The sphere is going to find someone who desires its energy! It can choose anyone! Do you understand the dangers you put someone in?”

The three boys’ eyes widened. Playing catch with a magical sphere was a big mistake. A mistake that can change everything. 


	2. Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we on a grind yas!! thank you for everyone who is still reading and gave kudos

The sunlight started peeking through the windows inside the house. Riya walked out of her room to see her sister Vivian prepare breakfast on the table. With her bag strap clutched in one hand, Riya set it down by her bedroom door and walked towards the dining table.

“Ah good morning Vivi!” Riya smiled as Vivian looked towards her and chuckled. “You look happy for once...last day of school today?”

“Yup! I only have three finals today and then summer starts! Most of them were research papers so I’m glad my hard work paid off.”

Riya Nim. A 19-year-old university freshman majoring in Journalism. The girl had jet black, long hair with soft black eyes. She wore glasses almost all the time due to her being lazy to put in her contacts every morning. Usually dressed up in sweats and a hoodie, she dressed up nice for the last days of school knowing it would be the few days before summer vacation starts.

“I’m glad you finished your first year of uni,” Vivian sighed in relief. “Mom is going to be so happy once we go back and visit her and Dad next month.” 

Riya has been living with Vivian ever since she started university last August. Vivian, previously, has lived on her own ever since she started working at a modeling company in the city. She got promoted to assistant manager of one of the subdivisions within the company and travels mostly out of the country to go to fashion shows and business meetings. Riya started getting used to being home alone- she actually enjoyed it knowing she can watch all the kdramas she wanted...at least after she finished all her homework. 

“You know, Ara and Vernon asked me if I can go on a road trip with them. Maybe I can go before we visit Mom?” Riya looked to Vivian with puppy eyes, hoping she would let her go.

“I would let you go but make sure to let Mom know. Do you have enough money saved?”

“I still have graduation money from high school saved.”

“Mom would be mad if you used up a lot of it...just talk to her about it.”

Riya met Ara and Vernon in her photos class last year. After Riya and Ara started talking about their love of kdramas, Vernon came into the picture as soon as he heard them talking about their music tastes after class. The three have been peas in a pod-well sometimes four if Vernon’s dorm mate Wonwoo joins them. 

“Okay thank you Vivi.” 

Vivian set her breakfast down and took a seat in front of Riya. “But just know I’ll be gone for two weeks. Important meeting abroad and another photoshoot to attend.”

“Remember-”

“Yes, if I run into your favorite actors or actresses I will take a picture with them.” 

Vivian was the complete opposite of Riya personality-wise. They did look a bit similar but Vivian had shorter hair and a sharper nose. She was an inch taller than Riya and was more serious when it came to certain topics or conversations. 

“Thank you.” 

Riya took the last bite of her scrambled eggs and threw the paper plate into the trash with the plastic utensils. 

“Have a safe trip Vivi. Make sure to text me when you land.” 

“Of course. Get to school safely.” 

Riya picked up her backpack and walked to the front door. She grabbed her sneakers from the shoe cubby and slipped them on. 

As she walked out, she brought out her headphones and plugged the aux into her phone. She shuffled her music and put her phone back into the pocket of her jacket. 

_ Today is going to be a good day _ , she repeats the thought in her head, walking to the bus stop.

\- - - 

Master Lee walked back and forth, pacing the laboratory floor. He muttered words to himself, unsure of what to do about the sphere. Its power was strong enough to travel anywhere in the world no matter how far or near.

The three boys swept the glass pieces. They all were silent, not facing each other or even using a bit of their powers to fix the broken window.

“Okay, that’s enough sweeping!” Master Lee sighed as the boys put the brooms down, walking towards an empty desk. 

“Master-”

“Seungkwan, wait.” 

Master Lee started to form a little trail of purple light from his left hand and pointed it towards the window. As soon as he found what he was looking for, he closed his hand and looked at the boys.

“If you want to redeem yourselves and continue being my apprentices, I will have to let you guys find the sphere on your own.” 

“Wait...what now?” Soonyoung gulped. He looked towards Seokmin and Seungkwan in full shock and nervousness. 

“If you can find the sphere and stop its magic then we’ll forget this ever happened and I will tell Principal Mwe that a little mishap happened with a strength spell.” 

“Find the sphere? But-”

“No but’s or if’s. You got yourselves into this mess and that means you get yourselves out of it.” 

The three boys all complained at once leaving arguments to start. Master Lee scoffed, shaking his head. 

“You learned enough spells for this. Class is dismissed until you can find the sphere. You know what, bring it back, don’t even shut its power.” 

Master Lee shook his head and walked outside the lavatory.

Seungkwan put his hands to his face and started to panic, “We’re in trouble! How can we get a job now?”

“Stop overreacting, we need to try and stay positive,” Soonyoung immediately went to the back of the laboratory to the large bookshelf in the right corner of the wall. It was full of Master Lee’s books which had master keys of spells. “I mean why don’t we just bring one of his spell books, shrink it in size then we should be on our way to find the sphere.”

“Let’s go before Master Lee finds out, shrink one of the books now!” Seokmin said pointing to the large book placed right in the middle of the bookshelf.

Soonyoung grabbed the book and swirled his fingers quickly as the book shrunk in size- like the size of a small potted plant. The three stormed out of the laboratory and ran out the campus and to their neighborhood.

“Okay let’s go eat first before we find the sphere,” Seungkwan said as the others nodded their heads.

Well, food was important. They wanted to feel energized before cleaning up their mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading hehe


	3. The Prince Who Fell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh la la we getting to the good parts :D

The moon shone brightly in the night sky. Down below, the moon kingdom was full of bright lights, loud music, and people dancing all over the town. There was an aroma of braised meat and cooked vegetables coming within the different households.

Junhui decided to steer away from the crowd and leave his siblings be. He decided to walk in the gardens; it was peaceful and quiet just as he liked it to be. He did not know why today’s Moon Festival felt different, he felt like something would happen-he just did not know what. 

A ringing sound started to emerge from behind the bushes, catching Junhui’s attention. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards the right-wing of the garden. Behind the specific bush, a blue light started to appear.

Junhui ran towards the bush in curiosity and peeked over behind it. He then saw a blue sphere levitating from the ground. 

_ It won’t hurt to touch it...right? _ He thought to himself. 

“Prince Junhui?” Junhui turned to find one of the maids across from him. “I have been looking for you all over the place! Your Mother is looking for you.”

As the maid started walking closer, Junhui finally touched the sphere as it sucked him right into its core. The sphere shrank and disappeared.

“W-what just happened?” The maid stammered as she blinked her eyes rapidly. She started to run and scream for help towards the castle, full of fear of where the prince went. 

On the ground was his crown and that was the only thing left behind of him. 

\- - -

“I asked my mom she said she’ll transfer money to my card.” Riya cheered. 

She was on the phone with Ara as the two started to discuss where to have their road trip. Even if they just saw each other a few minutes or an hour before, the two would still call or facetime. The two were too excited for summer to start and wanted their road trip to start already.

“Vernon and I will take turns driving because a ‘certain someone’ does not have their permit or license yet.” 

“You already know I had no time plus I take the bus way too often anyway,” Riya looked towards her phone camera and sighed, “at least you both are good drivers.” 

“Better pay up then! I want some tips for driving.”

“You’re funny.” 

“Look, all I’m saying is that we should go to the beach, relax, and eat some good food.” 

“So one of the tourist spots in the next city over?” Riya asked as she picked up her phone. She walked towards the sliding door to the balcony, looking at the night sky. She saw the city view clearly from the second floor, admiring how clear the sky looked. 

Out of nowhere, a blue circular orb started to form by the tree in her backyard. She looked directly at it, hoping she was not imagining things.

“Riya!! Psh, can you hear me?” 

“Mhm yea keep it going…” Riya muttered as the orb started to emit blue light. It started to flatten as something fell out of it and onto the backyard. 

“As I was-”

“Hey, I’ll call you back.”

Riya ended the call, rushing down the stairs and into the bottom floor. She ran across the hallway and opened the sliding door, slipping on her slippers.    
  
She ran towards the figure as the sphere closed and dropped. The figure was an actual human being...in a cosplay outfit? 

Junhui was unconsciously knocked out. The fall was pretty hard considering he fell from a high level.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” Riya shook the body back and forth. With no response, she started to feel anxious, not knowing what to do. She looked to the sphere laid next to the figure. It was clear and looked as if it was just a marble. 

_ Who exactly are you? _ She thought, looking towards Junhui. 


	4. 4 - The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riya decides to tell Ara about Junhui, scared of him and the blue orb that stopped to glow.

Riya paced back and forth in her living room, scared of the human being. There was no such thing as magic in the world-or was there? She looked at Junhui, as she dragged him into the bottom receiving room of the house. 

Her phone started to ring again. She quickly grabbed her phone form on top of the desk drawer by the couch, picking up the call.

“Riya-”

“Ara, do you think you can call a taxi and come to my house?” Riya said in fear. 

Of course, she couldn’t call Vivian because she would just have arrived at the airport. She knew her sister would rush and come home immediately. 

“Wait, what’s wrong?” 

“What if I told you a human being fell from the sky?” 

“You must be kidding! Did you get enough sleep last night?”

Riya reached into the pocket of her sweats and brought out the blue orb. The blue orb dropped from Junhui’s hand earlier as she dragged him into the house from his two feet. Riya did not know what the blue orb was but she guessed it was something that brought him here. It glowed as she brought him in but stopped as soon as he fully got into the house.

“Well, would I be kidding if he was wearing traditional clothing?”

“Fine. I’ll be there in 10, don’t poke him with a stick.” 

As Riya ended the call, she put down the blue sphere on the desk drawer. Junhui lied vertically right by the couch on. Riya sat on the couch on the other side, observing his features.

He’s pretty cute. Riya thought to herself. She shook her head, leaning back on the couch. In no way was she going to catch feelings for a guy who fell from the sky. 

\- - - 

Soonyoung rubbed his eyes as he jumped, finding Master Lee in front of him, Seokmin, and Seungkwan. 

“Guess who sent a message to me through the moonlight last night?” Master Lee slammed his hand on the table.

Seokmin and Seungkwan jumped in unison as they stood up both immediately, in fear. Soonyoung motioned them to sit down.

They did not realize the amount of alcohol they consumed the night before. Instead of sleeping in their dorms, they ended up staying late in the canteen by the market. The canteen owner already knew them; it was no surprise she let them sleep in the canteen overnight. 

“What do you mean through the-” Seokmin’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on.

“Prince Junhui of the Moon Kingdom has gone missing…” Master Lee sighed. “One of the maids saw him getting sucked into a blue, glowing orb. Care to explain what that orb was?”

“You mean to tell us that the orb chose the second prince of the Moon Kingdom?” Seungkwan gasped as he put his face into his palms. 

“The Moon Kingdom requested for us to go visit as soon as possible. We’ll travel by spell since it is highly urgent. I want you 3 on your best behavior.” 

“When-”

“Go wash up in your dorms. We’ll leave right after. Also, bring anything you need, you won’t be coming back here for a while.”

Soonyoung looked up to him, still a bit in shock and confusion. “We’ll travel to wherever he is from the kingdom?” 

“Yes.” Master Lee nodded his head. “We have no time to waste. The Moon Kingdom kept this confidential. I told the canteen owner right now to wait outside and everything-”

“What? Did you kick her out of her own shop? Poor Ms. Jeong-”

“Go out already so she can open her shop! Be grateful she let you sleep in here for free. Heaps of messes you are!” 

Master Lee walked out of the canteen, in full annoyance. As he walked out, he saw Ms.Li stand up from one of the outdoor tables. She walked to Master Lee and bowed to him. “Master Lee is everything okay with those boys?”

“They’ll be going on a mission. Gosh, I need to do something to knock sense into them.”

“I’ve known them since they came to the academy,” Ms.Jeong let out a sigh, starting to smile “whatever mission this is, I have a great feeling it will help them mature to their greatest potential.” 

“I hope so. I’m truly sorry for the messes they seem to create whenever they come by.” 

“Don’t be sorry!” Ms. Jeong chuckles as she claps her hands. “I treat them like my own children. My own son is in his wizard training so I’m glad to have these 3 stop by the shop very often. Always so kind to me as usual.”

The 3 boys walked out of the canteen entrance and bowed down to Ms.Jeong.

“Ms. Jeong we’re sorry. We cleaned the table and put the cups in the sink as per usual-”

“Stop bowing your heads, I’m getting embarrassed.” Ms.Jeong walked up to the boys and sighed. “Let me give you guys some breakfast. Master Lee told me I won’t see you boys for quite a while.”

“Ms. Jeong we’re going to miss your food.” Seungkwan shook his head.

“Master Lee, wait here with the boys. I will go to make them their food really quickly.”

“Thank you Ms. Jeong.” Master Lee let out a little smile.

As Ms. Jeong walked back into the shop, the 3 boys stood there in silence with their heads bowed.

“Put your heads up will you?”

The 3 boys looked towards him in full fear. 

“Ms. Jeong told me how wonderful you 3 are. I do hope this mission can give you 3 a new perspective in life.”

“We won’t let you down!” Seungkwan enthusiastically puts his head up as Soonyoung and Seokmin follow.

“Mhm. Very well.” Master Lee sighed. He treated these boys like his own sons; if they were to be stuck in the other world Prince Junhui would be in, that would be a large problem. He kept shrugging off the thoughts in his head, he needed to have faith they would succeed. After all, they were his best students, he did not pick them for just any random reason.


End file.
